


Babe?!

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Insecurity, M/M, Sub Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Stiles and Peter come home from a pack meet(ing) and Stiles is furious. Peter's first attempt to calm him down does the opposite. How will Peter fair as the target?





	Babe?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoffaSupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoffaSupernova/gifts).



> This was written with a prompt from Koffa, one of my very best friends who had her birthday yesterday. We decided it was okay to share it with the world too. Enjoy.

“I mean, they are werewolves, babe.”

“Babe?! Was today really that damaging to my image? _You_ are calling me babe?! In a patronizing tone?”

Peter opened his mouth to protest before realizing that would probably be digging his hole deeper.

“Oh, so _now_ I get some respect? Or is this just fear, is it?”

Peter bit the inside of his cheeks, trying to get a hold of his response. Talking wouldn’t do him any good right now, Stiles was angry, and an angry Stiles led to harsh punishment, not the fun kind. No, he’d have to show him that he respected him. He had to show him he had power and control. He had to hand him control and power of Peter himself.

Just as Stiles got ready for the next spew of accusations, Peter tossed off his shirt, slid down to his knees, before knee walking slowly over to Stiles’ feet. He didn’t look up at Stiles, he looked down.

He heard Stiles take controlled breathes, knowing he had finally caught on that Peter wasn’t wilfully raging against him, but mostly just caught up in Stiles’s anger of their afternoon.

“There’s my good, strong wolf. You know just how to reign me in, don’t you?”

Peter took a small sniff and after discerning that Stiles was less angry now, less volatile, he looked up slowly and said demurely, or well, as well as he could pull that off, “I always respect you sir, I only meant to be _… sweet_.”

Stiles snorted. “Maybe next time, just remember that no one actually expects you to be sweet, huh Peter?” 

Peter smirked, but nodded diligently. Stiles was still angry after all, he just wasn’t really angry at Peter any more. That didn’t mean Peter didn’t need to act carefully, he was the only one actually here at the moment.

Stiles tilted his head, which was Peter’s only warning before the sole of Stiles foot was pressing hard against his cock. The pants weren’t helping, keeping it quite set in place and Peter closed his eyes as he made sure not to move away.

“See, you’ve learned what will happen if you challenge me. Why can’t the others?”

Peter chuckled a bit, even though he was still biting the inside of his left cheek to subtly control his response to the pain and admittedly pleasure of Stiles’s attention to his cock.

“Well, _sir_ , I don’t think you can really use me as a role-model here, you did teach me in quite a unique way.”

Peter had to look away at that, slight insecurities making him unsure even as he said it. Was Stiles frustrated enough to break their deals and rules and seek to teach the others with the same method as Peter had truly learned that Stiles was a force to be reckoned with. To be respected.

He felt Stiles grab his face, pulling him back to look at him and had barely warning to brace himself, before Stiles was kissing him passionately, kneeling right there in front of him.

“You stupid wolf, of course I won’t _touch_ them. You are _mine,_ and I am yours, that is what we _agreed_ upon. Now, unless you want to tell me that you don’t trust me to keep my word anymore, I think I should fuck you senseless and see if that doesn’t just fix my day.”

Peter would’ve smirked if he wasn’t just too turned on. He loved it when Stiles fucked him and this promised to be a forceful, wonderous occasion.

“Whatever you want, sir.”


End file.
